Hermie and Friends (Jomaribryan's version)
Hermie and Friends is a Christian video series for children. The show is 3D animated and stars two caterpillars named Hermie and Wormie. The show started with a 40-minute Max Lucado video special called Hermie: A Common Caterpillar, based on his book of the same name. The show was turned into a video series that takes place before Hermie became a butterfly. Licensed products include Christian video games, which loosely follow the videos. Cast and characters * Tim Conway as Hermie, a green caterpillar who soon becomes a butterfly. Hermie, before being a butterfly, goes on many adventures in Max Lucado's garden. He sometimes at the beginning of the video talks to Max referring to the video's topic. He is known to be the comic-relief most of the time and sometimes he goes "the wrong path" until Wormie warns him not to. * Don Knotts as Wormie, a cream white caterpillar who soon also becomes a butterfly. Wormie is Hermie's best friend. He, unlike Hermie, is more kind and friendly but tends to get mad when others don't do right. In most cases he tends to say Bible Verses and explains the meaning mostly to Hermie. He shows to love fruitcake and tends to repeat the word after hearing it. His catchphrase is "Oh boy, here we go again". In the 2006-2010 videos, Don Knotts' voices were prerecorded after his death in 2006. * Vicki Lawrence as Flo, At first was called the lying fly, she mostly tells the truth from now on but sometimes it takes it too far. Flo is a talkative pink fly. She is also a big fan of the Water Beetles. * Melissa Disney as Lucy, Hailey's and Bailey's kind hearted mother to her twins Hailey and Bailey. As a mother she tries everything to discipline her children and lead them to do the right thing and sometimes scolds them from disobeying as seen in "Buzby the Misbehaving Bee". Her husband is never shown, but appeared once without his head being seen. * Hailey and Bailey are the lady twins of Lucy. They are always into mischief and sometimes disobey their mother. Hailey's likes tomatoes and Bailey's like of blueberries is shown to be their main conflict in "Hailey and Bailey's Silly Fight". * Sam Mercurio as Buzby and Antonio-at first a misbehaving bee but is shown later on to follow the rules. Buzby is a bee who is also an amazing speller (a pun to a spelling game called the Spelling Bee). He loves singing and playing the guitar as much as he loves spelling. He has a niece and nephew named Beebee and Buddy. * Antonio is the leader of the ant army of the garden. He is a brave ant and saves the garden from bad things. He is shown wearing a soldier hat. * Frank Peretti as Puffy, the dragonfly who is shown in most episodes briefly. * Tahj Mowry as Webster, at first is afraid in a lot of things but later on is shown to be much braver by saying his catchphrase "God is with me". Webster is a smart young spider who wears glasses. He tends to scare others at first without realizing that he is scared of them. He is named after the famous dictionary, Webster Dictionary. * Third Day as The Waterbeetles, consist of Ringo, Lingo, Zingo, Stringo. They are a famous band in the garden. * Rick and Bubba as Iggy and Ziggy, two cockroaches who sometimes are mischievous. They are mostly hosts in games or other events throughout the series. * Judge Reinhold as Stanley, at first was disliked by others due to being a stinkbug. Stanley is a stinkbug who mostly stinks when he's afraid. He is shown to be good at sports. Like Webster, he is disliked by others at first and both are afraid of many things, but Webster seems to be more scared in most things than Stanley. * Richard Kind as Milo, at first does not know how to pray to God. Milo is a praying mantis, which is ironic to that he can't pray. He owns a snackshack in the garden as he mentions it has been in the garden for generations. He then learns to pray with the help of Hermie and Wormie. Episodes * Hermie: A Common Caterpillar (2003) * Flo the Lyin' Fly (2004) * Webster the Scaredy Spider (2004) * Buzby, the Misbehaving Bee (2005) * A Fruitcake Christmas (2005) * Stanley the Stinkbug Goes to Camp (2006) * To Share or Nut to Share (2006) * Milo: The Mantis Who Wouldn't Pray (2007) * Buzby and the Grumble Bees (2007) * Hailey and Bailey's Silly Fight (2008) * Hermie and the High Seas (2008) * Skeeter and the Mystery of the Lost Mosquito Treasure (2009)2 * The Flo Show Creates a Buzz (2009) * Antonio Meets His Match (2010) * Who's in Charge Anyway? (2010) Shorts Shorts are released in DVDs. It focuses on the episodes main topic usually. It then mainly focuses on Hermie playing a role of fairy tale characters. Sam Mercurio and Melissa Disney provide the narrations. * The Flood of Lies * The Straight Path * Hermielocks * Little Red Hermie in the Mood * Catterpilla * Hermie had a Little Lamb * A Friend In Need * Buzby's Beach Blanket Bug Bash * Win, Lose, or Honey! Category:Kids animation Category:Kids animated series Category:Kids series Category:Smile of a Child Shows